What Have I Become?
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Going back home is never easy to do, especially being around family you haven't seen in a long time... but when an old secret is out, will anything be fixed? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Time To Relax

"That crowd was damn crazy… but not as crazy as the one back at TakeOver: Brooklyn." Amanda responded as she and Finn were about to leave Full Sail University, the tapings for October 15th and 22nd having already been pre taped and both having put in requests for two weeks off.

And they had needed them, Finn could see that Amanda was starting to show signs of sleep deprivation because of all the stress around her… and he wasn't the only one who noticed, Dianne had too.

"I wonder… why she doesn't talk about her sister." Amanda replied.

"She mentioned her once or twice but… you're right, beyond the name and a couple of the regular details, she's never really said anything." Finn responded, the two heading over to the car and shivering slightly as the evening had set in an early autumn chill.

"Barely October, it's normally mild this time of year." Amanda said as Finn grabbed his leather jacket and put it on her once their things were in the car, the two getting into it and closing the doors before buckling up and Finn starting the car. "The only other relative she mentioned is an uncle…" She replied as they left the parking lot and headed towards the airport, _We Don't Need Another Hero_ by Tina Turner playing on the radio.

"Yeah, I remember that. She mentioned he was the one there for her after her father passed, I assume his brother." Finn said in response.

"It might've been the girls growing up without their dad that caused the rift… I don't remember Dianne mentioning a mother." Amanda responded as they heard a car horn blare at them and Amanda turning around. "Get off the fucking road if you're so impatient, you dickbag!" She shouted at the driver behind them before turning back to Finn, who tried not to laugh.

"Sounds almost like the drivers back home." Finn responded behind his slightly parted fingers before putting his right hand back on the steering wheel.

"Did they try to run you off the road?" Amanda asked.

"England and Ireland drivers… let's just say the majority of them don't know how to turn their head left and then right before they pull out of a T junction." Finn answered.

"I remember once a few years ago that one nearly clipped me in Manchester and then got out and tried to stab Dean when he helped me up and demanded an apology from the driver. Dean got pissed and snapped the driver's right arm." Amanda replied.

"You had to bail Dean out, didn't you?" Finn asked.

"He… had to bail me out because the cop didn't believe us and I took the nightstick and bashed the cruiser's windshield in." Amanda explained, Finn looking at her in a mix of shock and disbelief. "What? I told you I can be destructive at times." She said casually.

"I didn't expect you to do it to the law as well. I'm having second thoughts about knowing ya, lass, that's quite crazy." Finn responded, joking midway through.

"There's been worse done in this business, don't tell me you behaved all the time in Japan when you were Prince Devitt." Amanda replied as the two laughed.

"Luke's been telling you things again, hasn't he?" Finn questioned.

"Well, some of what you did in that time. He also mentioned another friend who gets a bit crazy, Tama Tonga." Amanda answered as they reached the airport.

"I had to take Tama's car keys when he had gotten drunk… he swung at me, I ducked… and he accidentally hit an officer." Finn explained after parking the car and turning it off, Amanda trying not to laugh.

"Did he try to run for it after?" Amanda asked after they unbuckled themselves, Finn resting his right hand on her left thigh.

"Like the cat and the dog, they were." Finn answered as he looked at her.

"Cops will chase anyone down, they had to taze Roman once… and get him to explain how both he and I had lost our clothes." Amanda responded, leaning in slightly… before both jumped as they heard a knock on the passenger window and saw Dianne.

"So you prefer your car to your room, hey? A bit hotter, but a bit cramped for space." Dianne joked once they looked at her.

Amanda and Finn got out and got their things, following Dianne to where Enzo was.

"Hey, Enzo." Amanda replied, Enzo seeing that hers and Finn's faces were a light red.

"Caught with your pants down, hey?" Enzo questioned with a humored smile.

Amanda lightly shoved him before they headed into the airport… when all four were on the plane, Amanda glanced at her phone to see a text from John.

' _You get home okay?'_

' _Heading out of town for two weeks, catching the last flight out for the night.'_ Amanda responded.

' _Well stay safe then, rest as much as you can. And behave!'_ John replied, Amanda knowing the last bit was a joke and rolling her eyes with a small smile.

"Behave… he's acting like we'll get in trouble, there are times he still treats me like I'm 16." Amanda said as she switched her phone into airplane mode and leaned against Finn as he put his left arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Enzo, what are you doing?" Dianne asked as Enzo tried to see over the seats a few rows back. "They're not gonna get all hot and heavy on an airplane." She said, getting Enzo to sit back down.

"I'm just curious is all. Like over you and your sister, and why you never speak about her." Enzo responded, looking at her.

"Yeah, well… the answer to both is quite simple. The less known, probably the better." Dianne said in response.

"True." Enzo replied as the plane's engine started up.

Once they were in the sky, Finn looked over and saw that Amanda was asleep before he pulled the blanket closer to her and kissed her on her forehead before closing his eyes… only for them to snap open when he felt something hit his head and picked it up before looking at Enzo.

"Really, Enzo?" Finn asked after setting the Trojan condom aside, Amanda's eyes now half open as Dianne slapped Enzo upside his head.

"Is he throwing things again?" Amanda replied sleepily.

"Worse than accusation, he thinks we wouldn't be prepared if something were to go down." Finn answered, motioning to the condom which he put on the small table mounted to the back of the seat in front.

"Crazy fool he is." Amanda muttered as they fell back into sleep, unaware of what awaited them.


	2. Not So Civil Reunion

Zara stood up from the kitchen table the next morning after hearing the car stop outside and walked to the door… she looked outside the window before going back and opening the door, nodding at Dianne and Enzo.

But Zara turned confused at seeing Finn and Amanda and turned back to Dianne after letting the four into the farmhouse, closing the door.

"Zara… nice to see you again." Enzo greeted, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, you too… you two know where your rooms are, though I suppose with… extras, you'll have to share. Not that you'll mind, of course." Zara responded, before motioning them to the stairs.

As Enzo led Amanda and Finn upstairs to the second of the three floors, Dianne looked at Zara from across the table.

"You've… calmed down." Dianne said after a moment.

"Dad may have left the house to me, but he left the land to Uncle. So it's not just mine to deny entry of." Zara responded, Dianne working out that it wasn't that Zara accepted them being there, but instead that she accepted that it was half their uncle's house too.

"Well… thank you, at least. For keeping-" Dianne started to say, Zara cutting her off.

"You're welcome, Di. Now you're probably jetlagged or something, go to fucking bed." Zara responded in an angry tone, before leaving the kitchen and heading out into the yard.

"Could cut the tension with a damn knife… what the fuck is her problem to hold a grudge for so long?" Amanda muttered after glancing out the guest bedroom window, Enzo getting her to sit down.

"We might have a clue if we even knew what the grudge was about." Finn responded as he moved their cases over to the corner, near the wardrobe.

"You're not the only one who wonders that." Dianne said as she entered the room, having heard him as she came up the stairs. "It was like one day she just snapped, I understand a couple of ideas that came to mind since it was all around the time our father passed, but still… none of them explain such a long lasting grudge."

Amanda jumped when her phone rang and looked, seeing that it was Seth and letting it go to voicemail before Enzo and Dianne headed to their room.

"With Mandy and Seth, we at least know why they fight." Enzo replied after Dianne closed the door.

"Plain ol jealousy there." Dianne responded before she could hear the shower in the neighbouring room.

Zara glanced over at the window on the second floor after noticing the closed curtains, knowing it was Finn and Amanda's room… she had been watching Raw, SmackDown and NXT lately and noticed how Amanda's behavior would change when she was around Finn and then had to be near Seth.

And Zara was uncertain of who Amanda really was off camera.

"Hey, there you are." Zara heard, turned and saw Mark.

"Hey… Dianne and Enzo arrived, with… friends." Zara responded as she helped Mark with carrying some of the hand tools he'd been using while clearing up a tree that had fallen near one of the cattle fields.

"Their friends probably needed a break too… but you seem unsettled about one of their friends." Mark replied.

"Yeah… people can be very different on and off camera, especially when it means an audience of thousands of people." Zara answered.

"Yes they can." Mark said before they headed inside.

Amanda had walked downstairs after getting cleaned off, dressed and her makeup more natural looking with her curly hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"So where are you from?" Mark asked.

"Orlando… but I was born in West Newbury, Massachusetts and lived there until I was 15." Amanda answered before noticing that Zara had her eyes narrowed… until Mark nudged Zara.

"What made you move? Newbury is a nice place." Zara questioned.

"It is but… I started young in the business and John wanted to keep an eye on me, make sure I didn't get into trouble." Amanda replied before Finn walked downstairs, in clean clothes and hair still damp.

"Checked in on Dianne, she's asleep… and you look like you could use some rest too." Finn responded as he absentmindedly tucked a few loose strands of Amanda's hair behind her right ear.

"She needs the rest more than I do." Amanda whispered but let Finn lead her upstairs anyway.

"Zara, you know you're gonna have to start mending things at some point." Mark replied, Zara turning to him.

"Yeah, maybe when we've spent a couple hundred years in fucking hell… but I guess you didn't realise, hell is exactly what every walking moment is when _she's_ around!" Zara responded angrily, triggered by the thought of it.

Amanda had been by the edge of the hallway when she heard that and Finn pulled her closer to him, the two walking into the room and him closing the door after noticing her angered look.

"One of us is gonna have to ask what happened! All the fights I've had with my brothers, they've never held grudges like that and neither have I!" Amanda whispered as they stretched out on the king sized bed and Finn's left arm wrapped around her back.

"Damn right they haven't… something real serious must've happened to cause all this." Finn responded, his hand lightly massaging her side which it had rested near.

"Had to… what was the longest you ever went without talking to your brother after a fight?" Amanda questioned.

"A few days. What about you and your brothers?" Finn replied.

"About the same… Zara and Dianne, they… they seem like they've gone years without talking." Amanda answered as she rested her head on his right shoulder and his arms wrapped around her, her right leg half resting on his.

And any other time, he would've questioned why but he knew the tension was leaving her seeking affection and pulled her closer to him, her arms wrapping around him.

"That does quite describe it… one of them will explain it at some point, it ain't right to take sides at least until then." Finn said in response after the two settled into a comfy position.

Amanda nodded as the two watched Tv.

At the same time, Dianne was opening her eyes and saw Enzo.

"It's quiet here…" Dianne replied as they sat up.

"It is… remember that one time we were here when we were younger and snuck off to that bar?" Enzo responded, Dianne smiling.

"Yeah, I remember. Downing shots based upon a game of ping-pong table tennis, with two plates and a rubber ball." Dianne answered, the two laughing.

"Hell of a night… I wonder if that old place is still around." Enzo replied.

"If it is, it's under different ownership. The guy moved out of town just before I left with you." Dianne responded.

"He ever say why?" Enzo asked.

"He went back to DC after his brother died, so I've heard. Not sure how he died." Dianne answered.

"Sometimes you have to go back home for a while… until you find yourself on stable ground again." Enzo said.

It was later when everyone was downstairs and at the table eating dinner that Zara noticed the scar on the palm of Amanda's left hand.

"You cut yourself on something there? I mean… I'm no stranger to it, farm work is an easy one to get the blood flowing where it wasn't meant to be." Zara questioned.

"Yeah… I was just… I was really young, had… had lost three people who were basically family." Amanda responded after setting her fork down next to the last bit of sauteed chicken, caught off guard and fidgeting slightly but relaxed when Finn rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

"Ah, I get ya… sort of like the one on your leg, sis. I mean, you can't show that scar anymore for obvious reasons, but-" Zara replied, looking at Dianne.

"Not another word." Dianne cut her off in a flat, serious tone.

Zara nodded and finished her dinner before heading outside, Amanda sipping what was left of her whiskey… and Mark saw the rage and pain in her eyes and rested a comforting hand on her right shoulder as Finn held Amanda's left hand in his right one.

But Amanda stood up and headed outside into the backyard to clear her mind, Finn following her and resting his right hand on her back.

"Only hours of knowing her and I…" Amanda responded in a hushed but angry tone as her slightly oversized flannel shirt blew back in the wind, the shirt fully unbuttoned and covering a tank top. "Next time we get time off, I think we should go to the Broken Skull Ranch in Texas. Been a long time since I've been around Steve Austin… don't give me that look, I know I'm avoiding bringing it up." She said as they leaned against the railing on the patio.

"Bringing up the fact that she doesn't seem to care that Dianne lost her leg… I almost lost mine once, wasn't much older than you are." Finn responded, Amanda looking at him.

"That time you told me about, how you injured your knee? You said they didn't think it was serious at first." Amanda replied as they leaned against each other.

At the same time, Zara was in the front yard under a tree when she heard footsteps and turned…


	3. A Step In The Right Way

Enzo had second thoughts about this but dismissed them as he went outside and walked over to Zara, who turned around.

"I wasn't trying to upset your friend." Zara replied.

"Well you did… and you also upset your own sister but you don't care." Enzo responded, Zara looking at him with anger.

"And what reason do I have to care at all?! You're all close with her, you must know what happened!" Zara growled in response.

"That's the thing, I don't! She's never said a word to anyone, for whatever reason and I'm not one to question it!" Enzo replied, Zara standing up.

"How very caring and gentle of you… with me, time you knew who Dianne really is." Zara responded before she nodded her head for him to follow her and headed for the gate, out towards the open farmland.

When they reached the area, the two stopped.

"Surprised Mandy didn't hit me back there… but I'm sure her boyfriend or whoever he is to her is making sure she's calm." Zara responded.

"He tends to be able to do that… though you very nearly sent her too far for even him to tame. Now why are we here, what's this place got to do with any of this?" Enzo replied, looking around once the two climbed out of the old Ford F350, a short distance into the woods with a number of rocks and boulders around the trees.

"Take a look." Zara answered, pushing her way through surrounding plants and vines until Enzo saw that there was a cave entrance in the rockface. The two stepped through it, following the light of Enzo's phone flashlight as they went, until they came out into a large space. The ceiling of the cave had long since collapsed here, letting the moonlight shine in over the collection of large wooden poles and rocks half buried in the ground.

Enzo looked at them, seeing things like decades old necklaces hanging from the wooden poles, and writings scratched into the stones… then he noticed how the ground was coloured differently around the stones, and it hit him. This was a burial site, dating back hundreds of years of generations, and he realised that Dianne and her family weren't just farmers, they were tribal descendants, and the farm was their land.

"As far as I know, you're the first outsider to be here in decades, so consider it an honour… well, at least… you'll be the first to leave alive." Zara said after a few moments, Enzo looking at her in confusion. "There's an unmarked burial over there, near the wall of the rocks… Dianne killed him."

"She… never told me but she wouldn't do something like that unless it was justified." Enzo responded.

"Define justified for me, will ya? What, is justified what Batman is when he throws crooks in jail? Or James Bond when he throws Goldfinger out of a plane? Let me tell you this, what 'justifies' an action depends on nothing more than the opinion of the person committing the act. And there's three bullet holes in the rocks there, whether it was justified or not. She killed in cold blood and then she ran off with you mere weeks later, without a care in the world for the sacred land she had disturbed, the land of our family for nearly a thousand years! And do you want to know who that unmarked man there was? It was the bar owner's brother, the man who made him go home because of his death." Zara replied, before she sat down on a rock against the cave wall. "I only called him for help, she and I were already falling apart since our father died… he's here, you know. Buried amongst the ancestors… I called him to try and fix us, and she shot him right in front of me, right where you and I stand."

"In a darkened cave, she might've thought he was gonna hurt you… she could've not seen who it even was, Zara, just thought you might've been in danger!" Enzo replied.

"Except that those shackles on the walls there used to hold torches, the old flames on sap soaked cloth wrapped around a pole, she could see who he was. And besides, we all spoke for quite a bit before she got pissed off anyway, trust me, she knew _exactly_ who he was, why he was here and what she was going to do." Zara responded before standing up again. "Take the truck back to the farmhouse, I'm gonna… stay here for a bit, I'll walk back."

Enzo nodded and left… when he reached the house, he saw that Amanda was downstairs and knew that she sensed that he had taken off.

"Is Dianne here?" Enzo questioned.

"She went with Mark to check on the animals…" Amanda answered, before she noticed the look on his face and knew something was on his mind.

Enzo sat down in a chair nearby, staying silent for a moment before he looked up at her. "What Zara just told me is… something you need to know."

Amanda sat down and Enzo explained everything to her… but he knew the look on her face after and that they needed to know Dianne's side of things.

Amanda was downstairs by herself after Enzo had gone to talk to Dianne, Amanda watching _SmackDown_ when Finn walked downstairs… he walked over and sat down, pulling her onto his lap and her resting her head on his left shoulder as Finn noticed how quiet she was.

"Well something's on your mind." Finn said after a few moments of the two just resting there.

"Zara said that Dianne killed someone… now we've known Dianne for only a year but well enough to know that she wouldn't do anything like that without justification." Amanda explained as Finn rubbed his right hand up and down her back before they headed upstairs.

Dianne and Enzo were talking about what Zara had said… and halfway through, Dianne had started crying.

"Dianne, I think it's time you tell me why." Enzo replied after they walked in and sat down.

"Yeah… I know." Dianne responded, going quiet for a moment as she thought of the right ways to word it, having never told the events to anyone before.

But eventually, they came to her, and she began to explain what had happened.

 _A stormy week had been dragging on at that time, though farm work had made Dianne used to being out in weather like this._

 _A very much younger Dianne who hadn't yet been around with the WWE crew, who only knew Enzo from the time he spent in the area between seasons._

 _He'd not been there for a few months, and Dianne had been looking forward to seeing him again later in the month. However, her thoughts of this were cut short by the sight of distant lights far across the farmland, in clear view from her bedroom up on the third floor. She wouldn't have been that bothered by it, the road ran close to there… but then she worked out where the vehicle had stopped, and she was quick to jump up out of her bed and head downstairs, pulling on her jacket as she headed out of the door, finding the truck keys from earlier still in the pocket._

 _She drove quickly towards the burial caves, stopping just outside. She didn't recognise the truck that was parked there, but the recognised that there were two voices coming from inside the caves and went to the back of her truck, taking out the hunting rifle before heading inside, cautiously examining every crack and hole in the caves._

 _Eventually, she came to the clearing, the most recent of the several burial areas, which dated back to the oldest grave in this part being sometime in the 1700s. Then she saw the two figures near the most recent grave, and raised the rifle… lowering it again when she recognised Zara._

" _What the hell are you doing out here?!" Dianne questioned, before she looked at the second person, a man in a red plaid shirt with short brown hair. Her first assumption was that it might've been Zara having a secret boyfriend, she'd already decided that it wasn't that far-fetched._

" _Reminiscing on the past… and thinking to the future." Zara answered, looking up at the man she was with. "We've decided that… maybe we all need some time apart, after dad's passing."_

" _We'd drift apart… being together is what we need to do in times like this, be there for each other." Dianne replied, Zara rolling her eyes._

" _Did I ever say that staying together was the intention here?" Zara questioned, before her friend stepped forward._

" _Look, you've been stressing your sister out a lot lately. She knows what you should, there's nothing salvageable here, you two being family is as dead as the rest of this cave is." The guy said, Dianne narrowing her eyes at him as anger flared up in her._

" _How dare you… you, a complete stranger, how dare you just wander in here into centuries old traditional land and have the nerve to insult the dead, let alone try and get involved in a family you know nothing about!" Dianne responded angrily._

" _Oh, you're one of those people, huh? Holding onto history, let me suggest something. Let the past die, it only drags you down." The guy replied, Dianne stepping up to him._

" _And let me suggest something. Get. Out. Of this cave." Dianne said in a half whispering tone._

" _Uh, I say he stays right here!" Zara responded, Dianne glaring at her._

" _Oh, so you insult our ancestors as well, do you?! The both of you, no respect for anyone and you're so delusional you need therapy!" Dianne shouted in response… before she stumbled back as the guy shoved her hard against the cave wall… and when she raised the old M1 Garand rifle as she steadied herself, she was met with a mutual action as the guy pointed his previously hidden Glock at her too._

" _Okay, even I agree with bitchanne now, put the gun away!" Zara shouted, trying to step towards her friend… only for him to kick out at her, not hitting her but enough to make her back up, letting her know he wasn't going to back down._

" _I thought so… no respect for even your friends, you're probably just around her for the sex, aren't you?! And what, she wants you to help?!" Dianne replied, stepping forward a pace while the guy had been distracted by Zara._

" _Language like that and you say I disgrace the land?" The guy questioned._

" _You wouldn't even begin to know a thing about sacred land, or sacred anything! You're the kind of guy who kids become if their parents don't teach them right from wrong, if those kids on Scared Straight were never on the show, you're what they'd become! Not just disgracing history, disgracing humanity!" Dianne responded, her anger flaring up even more to the brink of absolute rage…_

 _Then a bang rang out. It made Zara scream and cover her ears, and then made her jump back as three more bangs followed._

 _And while the guy's shot had missed, two out of three of Dianne's hadn't. They'd both hit the chest, and the blood fell quicker than he did._

" _YOU MONSTER!" Zara yelled once she looked back, running to her friend. Dianne was speechless, only lowering the rifle when she fully realised what had happened._

" _I had to, he… he was going to kill me…" Dianne said quietly, Zara tearfully closing the body's eyes as she felt that his heart had fallen still._

" _If we ever turn this in, you and I will both be behind bars… we've got to bury him here." Zara said, standing up and cutting off her tears for the moment._

" _Sis, I'm-"_

" _I don't want to hear it, don't you dare start." Zara cut her off, finding an old shovel against the wall and throwing it to Dianne. "Dig."_

 _Dianne took a while to dig out a grave for the body, while Zara did her best to tidy him up. If they were burying him in this land, she was going to follow their generations of tradition. And he'd been like family to her anyway, she'd thought the world of him so to her, it was his resting place as much as it was her father's._

 _Following the burial, Zara let the rain soak into her shirt, letting the blood run out before she got into the truck with Dianne, who started driving back towards the house._

" _Why… why would you be so concerned about not going to prison? You acted like it was… the complete end of the road." Dianne questioned, her hands shaky as she struggled to shift the old manual gearbox._

" _The last thing I'd ever want to endure is 25 to life in the same block as you." Zara responded coldly, Dianne slamming on the brakes after hearing that and getting out of the truck abruptly, walking towards the house. "Hey, don't you fuck off like that, you're not getting off that easily! You killed a man, an innocent man who was defending-" She started to shout as she ran after her sister… only to be cut off as Dianne spun around on one foot and slammed a hit into her face, following it with a knee to it as well, which knocked Zara to the ground._

" _You want me gone, fucking fine by me! Another month and you won't have to look at my face ever again, and honestly, I'll be glad to not see yours either!" Dianne yelled, before she continued towards the house, leaving Zara out there holding her bruised face and bleeding nose…_

"...and only a few weeks after that… that was when I joined you. Went off on your next tour… never felt so free in a long time before that." Dianne finished, by this point laid down across the couch she'd sat on before.

"She called him innocent but he assaulted you and tried to kill you, you were defending yourself and her." Enzo responded as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Yeah… and the more time goes by, the more I think it was an even worse decision than sacrificing my leg. Neither one of them earned any thanks, neither one of the people saved ever wanted to see me again… it's starting to become a pattern." Dianne replied, leaning against him as the tears began to fall again.

Enzo got her to sat up before he wrapped his arms around her, the two lying down.

"I didn't want to lose anyone else, Enzo…" Dianne whispered as she rested her head on his torso.

"You won't, not ever again." Enzo replied as he held her in his arms, Dianne looking up at him.

"What… you left Zara at the burial site…" Dianne said, trying to form a questions but it was like the words wouldn't go in the right order to fully ask it.

"She said she wanted to be there for a bit longer." Enzo explained.

"Sounds like her." Dianne replied.


End file.
